


Oh brother of the north

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cold War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Estonia cones into where Russias "Servants" sleep and finds Belarus crying in the corner. This is mostly angst so you have be warned, the ending is kinda depressing but no one dies. Iron curtain era and yes I know Russia is an over used villain but I had to make him the bad guy here I'm sorry. Implied Belarus/Estonia this was actually supposed to be that but I got carried away.
Relationships: Belarus & Russia (Hetalia), Belarus/Estonia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Oh brother of the north

"I don't want to be here anymore" Belarus mumbled. Estonia stared at her as she sat in the corner of the Servant quarters floor. "Miss Belarus you may leave whenever you like, he doesnt make you stay in this room, are you okay?" Estonia was extreamly concerned. He sat down next to her on the bare bedroom floor. 

The room barely had anything except two beds with a heavy blanket and a small stack of books in the corner, quite a small room that 11 people had to share. The floor was a wooden one with a horrible smell, it was that of blood and vomit that had seeped down under the cracks and under the floor boards that they hadn't cleaned. And the window had iron bars over it, like a prison cell. Estonia and the others liked to convince themselves they were servants, just servants that couldn't leave without permission. Servants that were beat when they didnt do a good job. They weren't servants, prisoners more like. 

"I dont want to leave- but I do and I just cant do this anymore" he watched her as she held back her tears. He'd only seen Belarus cry once, that was when she was captured and beat senseless for information. 

Russia sisters were strange, they were similar to the others but didn't have to do much work and could request one of the other nations to do something for them. On the condition they did absolutely anything Russia desired of them. And that they couldnt leave without taking him with them, probably so they coukdnt run away.

"Do what? What happened- are you hurt?" Estonia asked and started checking for bruises, he found some on her wrists. "Why cant nations die, it would be better for us to die than to continue living in his personal play pen, throwing us around like rag dolls and doing whatever he wants with our bodies" she spat angrily as tears ran down her cheeks. Estonia heard her words, he had to admit he had thought that way to before. 

They were all rag dolls in the toy chest of a hulking, very strong, man child, he picked up whoever he chose whenever he pleased. He didn't care if his "toys" broke because even if they died they would heal quickly. 

"Belarus, what did he do to you today?" He wiped her tears with his scarf. "Every day its the same thing, it feels like my spine is being crushed when he-" she couldn't say it, she could barely think it when she went to bed at night. Sometimes convincing herself it was all a bad dream or try to justify his actions. She just continued to cry. She lurched forward and pulled him into a tight hug "Estonia let's run away, you and me we can just run far away from here and be safe from him" she cried into his shoulder. 

"...Belarus, he'll find us, no matter where we run he'll always find us" Estonia told her trying to comfort her. Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall, his face went pale and he let go of her, she scrambled to her feet and wiped her face and pretended to act busy, picking up her purse from beside her. 

Russia walked in, he didn't say anything, he is just watched from the doorway, Estonia knew his tactics all to well. He'd watch them untill they had no more work to do in the room and stop them in the doorway if they didn't say anything. So he sighed and put on a smile "Hello Mister Russia, what do you need me to do?" Estonia asked. 

"Go get dinner ready, Natalya come with me to my room ya?" A horrible smile graced his lips, a sneer as if to say 'You will never escape you excuse of a life'. Estonia obeyed and gave Belarus a regretful, sorry look. He shuffled down the hallway to make dinner with what little food they had in the house. 

Russia clambered into the room "Come with me to my office little sister, isn't this what you wanted? To become one with me" he sneered. "You're not my big brother, he wouldnt hurt me like this, I wanted to be with him so he wouldn't be alone, you're just a dusgusting pig". This made Russia angry, ever since Russia started this he found that his sisters started to refer to who he had become as an entirely diffrent person. 

For Ukraine it was because she didnt want to believe she did this. That she had raised the monster he had become. He wanted nothing but to make her proud of how strong he was, even if that meant crushing her. 

For Belarus, she didn't want to believe her brother had become what he had. The lonely man that she wanted nothing more than to be his bride so he'd never be lonely had twisted her familial affection into something absolutely abhorrent beyond recognition. 

He grabbed. Her by her hair and she grunted in pain as he slammed the side of her head against the wall "QUIET" Russia screamed in her ears. She kept her eyes closed tightly and he grabbed her bruised wrists. He dragged her with him down the long carpeted hallway to his office, shut and locked the door.   
_____

They were all together at dinner, sort of, Poland, Prussia and Hungary were all together chatting about what they saw while working in the yard at one end of the long table. Czechia, Romania, Slovakia, Bulgaria and Moldova were told to sit in the other room at the "Weakling table" as Russia liked calling it. 

He kept his sisters and the Baltics under a close eye, making them sit right next to him at his long dinner table. He was the only one doing the talking while the others were forced to agree to whatever he said. That was untill Belarus spoke up "Big brother may I make a request?" She asked. Russia nodded and ate some potatoes "Yes go on". "I would like to sleep in the servant quarters tonight with the others, I get cold" she told him. Estonia looked up at her, well, all eyes were on her. No one wanted to sleep in that cramped room. Russia nodded "Okay you want to skeep with the prisoners with jobs you will act like them, you will clean the kitchen after you have finished your portion" he told her and went back to his meal.   
_____

Everyone was laying down the the room, praying that their rescue would arrive in the middle of the night to take them away from this toy chest. Belarus could hear Hungarys labored breathing as she coughed and hacked. Moldova's cries as his brother tried to assure him they'd be leaving soon. 

She shifted in the bed and hugged Estonia, making him flinch abit. "Is everything okay miss Belarus?". "I was thinking, what if we never get out of here?" She asked quietly. Estonia was quiet for abit "Did he hurt you again?" He asked. Sge shuffled closer and burried her face in his chest. "I guess not everyone gets a happy ending" Polands voice piped up. Silence fell on the room "I guess not" Belarus replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez that was a ride huh? Forgive me I've never written historical before. What did you think? Interesting? Are you disgusted or disturbed? Please tell me I'd love to hear it


End file.
